Revolution of Deception: A Royal Betrothal
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Caspian has finally met Ariela, his bride-to-be. As the celebrations begin for their betrothal, the web of deceit begins to build.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Revolution of Deception

**Episode: 1.2 –** A Royal Betrothal

**Author: **Jade Dupree

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** This fan fiction is more mature and darker then the stories or movies.

**Movie: **Prince Caspian (The story starts before the movie actually takes place, a year before.)

**Genre: **Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst, Torture

**Story Type: **Novelette/TV Show Style

**Pairing: **Prince Caspian X/OC, more to come as the story unfolds

**Complete: **No

**Summary:** Caspian has finally met Ariela, his bride-to-be. As the celebrations begin for their betrothal, the web of deceit begins to build.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Narnia, books or movies, any and all characters from Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. I do not own or have anything to do with Ben Barnes or any of the actors who played/voiced the characters in the Narnia movies. I am not making any money from this fan fiction, it is simply an idea I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: This was an idea I got after having watched a medieval show on TV the other day, while having also been reading countless Caspian fan fictions, finishing up my first Narnia/Caspian fan fic, as well as having begun reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I thought 'wouldn't it be cool if they decided to ever do a Narnia TV show' and so the idea slowly began to reveal itself to me. This isn't the first TV Show Style story I have done, I'm also currently working on one for Teen Wolf. Basically, each story is an Episode. I have no idea how many Episodes there will be yet, but I do know that the first season, if you will, is a year before the events of Prince Caspian. I am also warning you all now that I will only vaguely follow along that story line. The main points will be there, but it might not be word for word so to speak. Also because I don't know the Narnian calendar and haven't been able to find one, I'm using the months and days from ours to make it easy with time lines and such. I do hope you enjoy the story. Peace! ~Jade~**

**Last time on Revolution of Deception -**

Through trickery and a desire of the throne, Lord Miraz has found a way to force his nephew, Prince Caspian, to wed by his 16th birthday.

"If Caspian were to take a bride of your choosing, you could select someone trust worthy to you. Someone who would remain loyal to you, while she keeps Caspian busy and his mind at easy that all is right within his kingdom," Sopespian said

"And as for Caspian?" Miraz asked as he looked from each lord to the next.

Lord Scythley spoke up. "Accidents do tend to happen, even to Kings. Why, look what happened to Caspian's father. Dead in his sleep. Caspian could easily fall of his horse or drown in a river. There is really no telling what could befall him or any of us for that matter."

With a suggestion from another Lord, Miraz has chosen General Glozelle's daughter to be the one to use for his evil plan.

"Must you bring my daughter into this?" Glozelle asked in a harsh whisper. "I never wanted her or any of my children to be used as pawns in these games. Hence the reason I never allowed them to live here at the castle."

"You should be proud that your daughter has brought this kind of attention to yourself and your family," Sopespian said with a smirk as he glanced at the General. "Think of the rewards and riches you will get for being father-in-law to the King of Narnia."

"A lot of good that will do when he won't keep his throne for long."

Sopespian looked over at him in surprise. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Unwilling, but forced to serve Miraz, General Glozelle still attempts to warn Caspian.

Caspian paused at the line for the targets. "Did you need something, General Glozelle?" he asked as he pulled out an arrow.

"Ariela will be your wife," General Glozelle said, "and she will protect you in her own way. Do not grow angry with her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Prince Caspian, you will need to get better at playing ignorance," he said. "I spoke to you now as a father would speak to his daughter's intended, yes? I warned you not to hurt her, for she is tenderhearted and she will be nervous so far from home without her mother. I spoke only of how proud and honored I was you'd consider my daughter to be your bride and eventual Queen. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course, General," Caspian said with a nod of his head before he turned to fire off another arrow. "We spoke nothing of secrets or suggested plans."

"No, we did not, your Highness," the General agreed.

Just fifteen years of age, Ariela Glozelle has now found herself betrothed to Prince Caspian by his uncle. Of all the things she knew of Miraz, evil and power hunger were the two most important. Now she had rode to meet Caspian, her eldest brother, Mikael, accompanying her on the journey.

"Mikael?"

"Is something the matter?" he asked he looked over at Ariela.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm to be wed to the Prince in some attempt to usurp the throne from him?" she asked, which earned her a frown from her brother. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head. "No, I was going to say, do you think things will change once Caspian takes the throne?"

"Are you doubting that he will get the throne or that once he does he may be worse than his Uncle?"

"I doubt anyone could really be worse the Lord Miraz," Ariela replied in a quiet voice. "But what if the Prince doesn't realize how bad things are? How everyone lives in fear of his Uncle?"

Mikael gave a small shrug. "There is that possibility," he agreed. "And if that's the case, as his wife and Princess, it will be your duty to make sure he sees if he does not. Though, I have a feeling the Prince does know that Miraz isn't all he seems to be."

And along with the secrets and the suspicions, Caspian and Ariela are nervous about each other. Neither are prepared to be wed or how to act as husband and wife.

"Everyone who sees me stops to congratulate me on the betrothal," Caspian said to Professor Cornelius. "And I have to force myself to smile and thank them, even though I'm not really thankful. I know I must seem very spoiled right now."

"No," Cornelius said as he shook his head. "Many men find themselves nervous at the thought of taking a wife and they are much older then you. If this had been brought to you when you were younger, you might be able to accept it a little easier, but you would still be nervous."

"I wish I had my father or mother to talk to about this," he confessed. He turned his head to look at his professor. "I do not know the first thing to being a good husband. I see how my uncle is with my aunt, but I get the feeling that he doesn't love her the way my father loved my mother."

"Ah, perhaps you don't know everything there is to be a good husband, but you know some," Cornelius said.

Yet, there are those that support them as much as they can.

"My daughter, it seems that your father has agreed for you to be betrothed," Ledawn said.

"What?" Ariela asked in shock. "I am only fifteen, I'm not ready to start learning to become a wife."

"I'm afraid there is no choice," Ledawn replied.

"How are you?" Mikael asked.

Ariela sighed softly before she looked at her brother. "Fine, though I am nervous. Tomorrow I will meet the Prince, who is to be my husband. I cannot believe I will be married soon."

A tiny smile curled on his lips. "Dearest sister, tomorrow we ride for your new home. You will wed the Prince and one day soon, you will rule alongside him, King and Queen of Narnia. Of this, I have no doubt."

Both family and friends alike.

"I know you must protect yourself and you will protect Ariela, especially once she is your wife. But you must know, she can only do what is within her power. She is a woman and they are not thought of as being very strong now a days. Let me take up where she lacks, Caspian. You need someone in your corner to help protect you both. My father cannot without death to us all. We both know this."

"I have just met you," Caspian said carefully. "Trust is not something given in a day."

"I do not expect it to be. But know this, you have my friendship and I will protect you with all I have, it is the only way I can protect my sister now."

Caspian nodded his head as he stepped away. "You are a good brother. I look forward to making you my brother as well."

Mikael gave a grin to Caspian. "We are bound now, common good and all."

"Yes, we are," the Prince said as he walked away.

But both Caspian and Ariela feel drawn towards each other in a way they didn't expect.

"Greetings and salutations, your Highness," she said in musical voice.

"Welcome," Caspian spoke up. As he continued to look at this woman before him, he felt he had finally met a vision of true beauty. "I am Caspian." He bowed to her before he reached out to take her free hand. Gently, he placed a kiss to her knuckles. "I hope you find your new life here with me wonderful."

Ariela felt a warmth come to her cheeks as she felt the Prince's lips on her hand. To say he was handsome seemed too small a word. He was beautiful, if a man can be described as such. There was kindness in his dark eyes, she could see that instantly. She pressed her lips to compose herself before she nodded. As he straightened to meet her gaze, she gave a smile. "Thank you, I am sure it will be."

**Chapter 1**

~ The banquet hall ~

"Lords and Ladies," Miraz began, "friends and guests alike, it is for a joyous occasion we gather tonight."

Everyone in the banquet hall had fallen silent once the Lord Protector had rose from his spot at the head table, where he sat to his nephew's right. The table went horizontal while the other tables were vertical. Only those of importance sat at the head table, the Prince, Lord and Lady Miraz, and only a very few select others. Tonight, Ariela, General Glozelle and Mikael were of those select few, naturally.

"Tonight we formally and happily announce my beloved nephew's betrothal!" Miraz continued.

A cheer went up from the guests as Miraz reached down to give Caspian a firm pat to the shoulder. A slight smile touched the Prince's lip as he glanced over to his betrothed. Though she had a blush to her cheeks, he still thought she looked beautiful. Especially in that soft green dress she wore, it was quite close to the light green of his tunic.

"We drink to the health and happiness of Prince Caspian the tenth and his betrothed, Ariela Glozelle," Miraz said as he raised his glass. "May you have a long and happy life together, filled with many children. To Prince Caspian and Lady Ariela!"

"To Prince Caspian and Lady Ariela," everyone shouted as they too raised their glass before consuming the wine.

Ariela leaned over to Caspian and whispered, "If they continue at this pace, they will all be drunk before we reach dessert."

The Prince covered the chuckle as a cough. He agreed, though. This was the fifth or sixth toast that had been made for their betrothal, the third by his uncle alone. While he was happy with this arrangement, though still suspicious, he couldn't believe how well everyone else was reacting. Perhaps there were more happy to see him continue what his father started or more were on his uncle's side then he realized.

"Caspian, why don't you say a few words?" Miraz suggested. "I am sure everyone would love to hear your thoughts."

"Of course," Caspian said with a nod before he rose. With a smile on his face, he glanced around the room before he brought his eyes to Ariela. With the small smile she gave him, he felt his heart sore with freedom. He turned back to the room. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight to show your support of this union between Ariela and myself. I would also like to thank General Glozelle, for allowing me to take his daughter's hand. I know it cannot be easy to see one of your daughters preparing for a marriage, but I promise to protect her as I will protect Narnia when I am King."

Then his eyes fell once more to hers. "I make you the same promise, Ariela. Our lives become intertwined from this moment forward. I hope I can be everything you need and want in a husband."

As he spoke, tears had come to her eyes and she felt her father give her hand a gentle squeeze of comfort. No one had ever spoken with such emotion to her before. As soon as Caspian had finished, Ariela didn't even hesitate as she stood up. She placed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck in a firm hug.

The applause from the others in the room fell on deaf ears. Caspian was surprised that she would hug him so soon and she was surprised at his confession. Still, when they pulled apart, they shared a smile before they took their seats once more.

The rest of the banquet was uneventful. The room was just as dark as the rest of the castle, in Ariela's opinion. The only source of light seemed to come from Caspian himself, as well as her brother. Her father though seemed deep within thought and only offered her a small smile here and there. The entertainment that was selected was a jester that mostly annoyed then entertained. He hadn't been there no longer then ten minutes before he was dragged out.

Once the meal was over, everyone began to speak amongst themselves. Caspian and Ariela were ushered to one side of the room to allow people to come an congratulate them. Mikael also decided to follow after them, he leaned against the wall and watched in amusement at the people that came up.

"You two are not yet married and everyone is already wishing babies on you," Mikael said as he nudged his sister.

"I know," she said with a blush over her face. "I really don't know how to respond to that."

"I don't think there is a way to respond," Caspian said as he looked between the two siblings. "They are expecting children as soon as possible."

Ariela's eyes widened as she flushed again. She quickly looked away from Caspian as she shook her head. Though she knew what was expected of a wife, she tried not to think about it. She was only fifteen and she had no real experience with boys, she'd never even kissed one. Now she was to be married, be a wife to Caspian and somehow get pregnant with his child as quickly as possible? How was she ever to get through this?

"Sister, do not fret," Mikael said in a soft tone as he placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "You will have Caspian's child when fate decides it is the right time."

Caspian noticed the way Mikael tried to calm Ariela and he felt strange about it. He was shocked to realize he actually felt jealous, though he had no reason too. Mikael was her older brother, he was trying to ease her mind with everything that was happening. Yet, Caspian wanted to be the one to do that, but he sadly didn't know how. He would figure out, he decided. If Ariela was to be his wife, he needed to know how to ease her when they were alone.

"May we please speak of other things besides babies?" Ariela asked, her voice betrayed her and allowed the frustration to show that lingered in her mind.

"Of course," Caspian said instantly. "Would you like to see the gift I have for you?"

Her attention turned to him with curiosity. "You have a gift for me?"

"Yes, a betrothal gift," he started to explain. "My professor said it would be a good way to welcome you to your new life here."

"Aside from the new clothes?" Mikael asked before Ariela gave him an elbow to the side. "Forgive my rudeness."

Caspian smiled at them. "The clothes are from my uncle, not me," he said. "But if you come with me, I would happily show you the gift." He held out his hand to her.

"Will no one notice we are gone?" she asked as she looked around before she placed her hand in his.

"I highly doubt they would, everyone has already wished us well," the Prince said, then looked at Mikael. "You should come as well." The last thing he wanted was someone to say he ruined Ariela before they were wed.

"Smart thinking," Mikael agreed and he followed as the Prince led them out of the banquet hall.

The three silently made the way to the court yard. Caspian walked to the stable, Ariela's hand still in his and he couldn't help but notice how well their hands fit together. He hoped this was a sign that they would be suited as husband and wife.

As he opened the door to the stable, he saw a stable boy bringing the horses fresh water. When the boy saw Caspian, he immediately dropped into a bow.

"Your Highness," he said.

"Good evening," Caspian said. "Will you give us a moment?"

"Certainly," he said as he walked outside.

"This way," Caspian said as he led them to the stalls near the back of the stable. A beautiful black horse came to stick his head out of the stall and Caspian reached out with his free hand to pet his head. "This is my horse, Destrier."

Ariela smiled as she moved closer. She held her hand out until the horse caught her scent, then she gentle began to rub his nose. "Hello Destrier, you are breathtaking."

"I love to go for rides with him," Caspian stated. "When I learned how quickly you'd be here, I assumed you liked to ride as well."

Ariela nodded her head before she looked to Caspian. "I love to ride. Father insisted I be able to ride as soon as I could walk. Or so Mikael tells me."

"Well, father or herself, I always seem to get it confused," her brother said with a grin.

Caspian laughed as he moved to walk to the stall next to Destrier's. This time a solid white horse came to the door. This one wasn't as big as Destrier, in truth it was a bit more slender, but still solid. Caspian began to stroke its head as Ariela gave the same attention to Destrier.

"Well, truthfully I hoped you loved to ride and would go on rides with Destrier and myself," Caspian said, which gained Ariela's attention. "I wasn't for sure if you had a horse of your own though, so I bought one for you. This is Melody, she is a strong and fast horse. Very gentle, but not afraid. The gentleman I bought her from trained her to prepared for dangerous if she is faced with them."

Ariela stared at Caspian for a moment before her eyes moved to Melody. She carefully reached out, as she had done with Destrier, allowing Melody to catch her scent. Melody seemed to know who Ariela was, for she instantly stretched her neck until her nose touched Ariela's hand. A smile came to the young woman's lips as she came close enough to bury her face into the horse's neck. For a moment, she stayed like this, forgetting that Caspian and Mikael were there.

When she pulled away she moved to embrace Caspian once more. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "I cannot believe you've given me a horse. This is more than I ever expected."

Caspian gave a small smile as he returned the hug once more. This was something he found he could easily get use to. Like her hand in his, she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Of course when he caught the look Mikael gave him, he carefully pulled back.

"You're welcome," he said happily. "I'm glad you like her."

"I do, very much. I never thought I would ever have my own horse." Ariela moved to pet Melody once more. With a soft sigh, she moved away. "We should probably head back before anyone notices us missing."

"That would be wise," Mikael agreed with a nod.

"Perhaps after you get settled here, we could go for a ride?" Caspian asked as they made their way back to the entrance. "If you'd like?"

"That would be lovely," Ariela said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone who's read, followed, favorited and reviewed the second story in the Revolution of Deception series. Second, I want to say I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner. Something has happened in my personal life with a family member that is taking up a lot of my time at the moment. I will update as soon as I'm able but it may be a bit. All I ask is for your prayers and good thoughts. They are really needed right now. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. - ~Jade~**

Chapter 2

"He offered you his friendship and asked to pick up were Ariela lacked when it came to your protection?" Professor Cornelius asked in surprise.

Caspian nodded his head as he picked up a piece of bread from the tray that sat between them. He had decided till the morning to speak with his professor of what Mikael had said to him. Breakfast seemed like the best time, hardly anyone else was up at this time, especially after the celebration from last night. "Basically. He said that because she was a woman and not many thought them strong that she could only do what was within her power."

Cornelius sighed heavily as he thought this over. With a small shake of his head, he looked at the Prince sadly. "I'm afraid Mikael was trying to warn you in few words that your uncle will try to use her against you."

"Yes, he even mentioned that she was being put in a dangerous position," Caspian said as he nodded in agreement. "Put between her husband-to-be, the rightful and future King of Narnia, and his uncle, who wants the throne for himself."

"We must be extra careful then, my lad," Cornelius said as he leaned forward. His eyes stayed locked on the Prince's. "We do not know what or how she will be used."

"Yes, but we must find a way to free her." Caspian eyes darkened as he stood up and moved towards the fireplace. "She didn't ask for this nor does she want it. In the few hours I was with her last night I could see that. She would be perfectly happy if she was married to a farmer or a soldier, Professor. Yet, she is being given to me and I will protect her."

"You already care for her," the Professor said with a slight smile on his face. "You barely know her and yet you are ready to do whatever it takes for her to be free."

Caspian nodded before he turned back to face the older man. "Yes and not just her, but all of Narnia as well."

~Ariela's Room~

"My Lady, did you sleep well?" Rose asked as she opened the curtains to allow the sun in.

"As best as I could," Ariela replied. "I think I was still a little excited and nervous from meeting the Prince and the celebration. Then to be in a strange bed, it took me a moment to get to sleep."

"Oh dear, you should have told one of us," Mary said as she set the tray of breakfast foods on the table near the bed. "We could have gotten you some warm tea or milk to help you sleep."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Ariela replied with a small smile. "You all had worked so hard to make me presentable yesterday, I figured you deserved some much needed rest."

"Truth be told, it wasn't that hard to make you presentable," Rose said with a laugh as she moved to the side of the bed. "You have a beauty that is all your own and needed no help from us."

A blush touched Ariela's cheeks as she moved to get out of the bed. Rose held out a hand to assist her and once again, she realized how much had changed since she'd arrived. Aside from her mother, she'd never had anyone help her get out of bed or dressed. Besides, it had been years since her mother did that, Ariela was old enough to dress herself. Yet here, it was to be expected that she would need help with these things, after all she was to marry the Prince.

"I'm afraid this is all very strange for me still," she confessed.

Lera walked in at that moment as she heard the confession. With a gentle smile, she nodded her head as she walked to the closest. "We know," she said as she searched for a dress. "You shouldn't be expected to change how you've lived for fifteen years of your life and yet you are." She pulled out a soft yellow dress, that had blue flowers along the arms and the bottom of the skirt. Carefully she made her way to Ariela and laid the dress on the bed. "Perhaps we can compromise some more? We still must come to your room in the morning to wake you and bring you food to break your fast, but perhaps we can let you dress yourself. At least for every day clothes."

"That would help," Ariela said with a nod. "I've seen some of those gowns last night and I honestly don't see how any of the women got in or out of them."

"Their maids," Mary said with a grin as she gently nudged Ariela. "Now, come and eat before it gets cold."

"Um... will you join me?"

The three maids looked to each other for a moment before they shook their head. "That wouldn't be proper," Lera said softly.

"Please? I would feel awful to eat in front of you." Ariela looked between all of them with a pleading in her eyes.

"But we've already had our breakfast," Mary stated.

"Oh, of course you have. How silly of me, your morning starts so much earlier then others in the castle." Ariela nodded slowly, then bit into her bottom lip. "What about tea? Couldn't you sit with me while I ate and have a cup of tea?"

"We would," Rose said before she placed a hand on Ariela's shoulder. "Yet we cannot. If Lord Miraz or his wife caught us, we would be dismissed from service. Caspian would not like to hear that as he made sure we were the right group of maids for you."

"I see," Ariela said sadly as she nodded. "I understand, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Lera said before she motioned to the food. "Now eat before it gets any colder."

Just then a knock came to the door. Mary made her way over and opened it to find a messenger of Lord Miraz there. "Yes?"

"Lord Miraz requests that Lady Ariela come see him at once," the messenger stated.

"Of course," Mary said with a nod of her head. "Please inform Lord Miraz that Lady Ariela is finishing up her meal and will be to see him as soon as she is dressed. Where shall she met him?"

"In the throne room." With that, the messenger turned to leave.

Mary closed the door as she turned to face the others. Worry touched her eyes as she spoke, "It has begun."


End file.
